


RAIN IN THE SPRING TIME | 2JIN

by kimwig



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Then you left and the flowers died."Drought takes over.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 13





	RAIN IN THE SPRING TIME | 2JIN

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GFriend's Rain In The Sprin Time (봄비)

My heart used to be calm, no irritating beating, long pauses, pain. I could see nothing interesting in the rain, I didn't really care about the trees and plants that desperately fed off the precious water nor about the smell of damp soil. I didn't like spring, my allergies kicked in and the bugs were too gross to be around.

Then you came and there wasn't a time where my heart rested, it beat and hurt all the time at everything you did, it paused and tugged at my other internal organs when you laughed or cried. I could finally see how valuable the rain was, you had pointed it out it brought life not only to plants, but humans too. It helped those who worked at the countryside, like your family, after long days of drought in the farm. I suddenly started loving the spring, long walks on my aunt's large garden with you made up for my runny nose and the constant sneezing, the red spots all over my arms and hands when we picked up flowers or when you made me gift you a rose every time the sun would set.

_"This is what a true lady does," laughed the brunette, long dress flowing behind her large steps "You will give me a rose, as a gift, every time our walk ends and once the sun has fallen. I will keep them all, one by one, and put them into water to keep them alive, look after them as if it was you who I am taking care of. Then, if something happens and we cannot see each other, a part of you will stay with me."_

_Hyunjin rolled her eyes and sneezed at the woman's words, letting her hold the blue parasol in her hands as she dove and carefully picked a single rose from her aunt's garden. Presenting it to the woman, she smiled and watched her as she smelled the flower and gently ran a gloved finger along it's petal slowly._

_"Thank you, Hyunjin-ssi." Heeijn looked at the sky, dropping the parasol and raising the flower to the sky to watch it suck the few sunbeams left on the darkening sky._

My heart used to be dry, not overflowing with emotion, soaked in love. It resembled my aunt's garden, untouched after her death. The flowers were, too, dying and the grass had stopped growing, dehydrated as it was. There was no rain for a long time, spring was always really hot here.

Then you came and my dry heart was brought back to life, like sweet spring rain you fell in me, like the intense sunlight you shone on me, opened my eyes. My aunt's garden was also returning into it's natural state; colorful bushes of flowers, birds, trees carrying the sweetest fruits. You were the spring rain, the happiness and love. You were everything.

_"It is truly a shame you are not taking care of this place," spoke Heejin, fingers tapping on her chin as she bent over to examine the poor condition of the flora "This beautiful, large property is you aunt's legacy, what every royal family would like to showcase their wealth and status with, yet could never get it. And your aunt, well, she managed to do it with only love in her mind. Never had she on her mind to show off, just wanted to create a home for both animals and humans; a place that was safe in this chaotic place called earth."_

_Wiping away the tears Hyunjin hadn't realized she was shedding, she nodded. With the burning sun on her back, she looked deep into the woman's eyes and smiled, offering her a blue parasol to protect her fair skin from the sun "Will you help me?" she questioned quietly, hope dripping from her tongue "Bring this place back to life?"_

I used to be cold, like the winter wind, dry and unwelcoming. Nothing could ever grow around me, when I touched it, it just crumbled to peaces by my feet. 

Then you came and I was certain, when I saw you, that being soaked with your love would do nothing to help me grow, drown the winter wind with the spring one. Yet I was wrong and just like the flowers in my aunt's garden, I bloomed.

I clearly remember the day you grew in me, branches of love hugging my heart so tightly I thought I would explode. The flowers you planted in my heart had bloomed and your scent lingered around for every second of every day in what used to be an empty body.

_"Look what a great work we've done!" Hyujin spoke enthusiastically, looking over the large and very alive garden "I'm so glad you convinced me to fix this, I feel so much better."_

_The brunette kept quiet, a quavery hum echoing from within her. She pushed her long and rich locks away from her face, tiling her chin up just to glance up at the biggest shining star of them all, brown orbs glistening under it's glow._

But, soon, the drought came around again. I was so scared to go through it once more, having forgotten how much it hurt. I shook with fear, the flowers in my heart shedding, putting themselves to sleep.

Then you left and the flowers died. I was left running around in the garden, screaming you name, craving your presence. The sweet spring rain cascading down my body, deep inside my heart was gone and the warm spring wind you blew was overtaken by my own winter one. 

_"Heejin-ah! Heejin-ah!" feet crunched leaves, hands pushed branches away. Hyujin had walked all over the garden four times, yet there was no sign of the brunette anywhere, only the blue parasol she had gifted her that was thrown destroyed near the roses._

_Hyunjin panted, looking around, trembling voice echoing along with the loud discussion of the owls on the trees. Once the night came around they would all appear, talking until the sun peeked out again. The woman's eyes eyes watered, not from the allergies, as she knelled on the grass, body shuddering once the cold wind touched her skin._

Now I'm here, walking under the rain as I search for you. The garden doesn't feel the same without you and the weather is uncontrollable, everything has gotten bad, rotten with so much water, pain. My heart too.

"Freeze!"

Voice sound now and then, yet there's nothing stopping me from finding you. As long as my heart still beats loudly and aches, I know you're somewhere waiting for me.

"Stay where you are!" 

Hands forcefully grab and push me, I don't care. As long as it's spring, I can always find my way back to you.

"Call for backup, she's unstable."

Guns pulled out of holders, barbells pointed at my head, I don't care. As long as the hearts you planted in my chest exist, you'll come around.

"Roger that."

I will find you, my love.

"Kim Hyunjin, you're under arrest for the murder of Jeon Heejin." 


End file.
